


Another One Tumbles Down

by orange_8_hands



Series: The Strongest Believers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Fallen Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the taste of wonder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One Tumbles Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my LJ](http://orange-8-hands.livejournal.com/1349.html), July 2011.

Israfel watches.

And then -  
          black feathers plucked as she plummets, hurtling to collision, hurtling to humanity  
                                                                                         - she Falls.

  
                                                                                                      (It's softer than she expected.)   



End file.
